Losing Innocence
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: "This world...this future...it's a nightmare...but a nightmare that became real. I don't know when this will be finished. I just hope that one day, it will." Set 10 minutes exactly before the SAINW episode. On his way to his father's grave, Michelangelo reflects on his memories before those 30 years came. Now a twoshot. Chapter 2- Donatello returns.
1. Chapter 1

**My first SAINW fic. Love this episode.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMNT or Safe and Sound**

* * *

**Losing Innocence**

30 years of a living nightmare. 30 years of the citizens being communists. 30 years of being alone. 30 years without his other arm. 30 years of sacrificing the memory of his father's life. 30 years of finding his brother Donatello. 30 years of being forced to grow up. 30 years of losing his innocence. 30 years of being a hunter. 30 years of suffering his life. 30 years of never finding happiness. 30 years of finding his happy life dead.

It was all too painful.

Michelangelo sighed.

Right now, he was eating some bread that he stole from the bakery. The meal was delicious but he missed having it with his family. After a few bites, he stopped eating. He thought about how life was 30 years before. It was peaceful, happy and was not alone...until Friday the 13th came. The day when Shredder destroyed them. He destroyed their home, their future and their family. After Donatello missing and his father dead, Leo and Raph fought. Angrily, Mikey ran off. He was forced to lose his innocence. He was forced to mature. Slowly, he did. Leo and Raph found him but was lost in thoughts when Mikey lost his arm thanks to a wolverine and matured. Leo pierced his eyes by accident and became blind. When a Foot Ninja punched Raph's eye hard, Raph lost his eye since then.

This world, this future...it's a nightmare.

Mikey sighed. _Maybe I can visit father._

Soon, he slowly wandered to the forest.

**I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When you said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said**** 'Don't leave leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

It all started one night, March 13, Friday to be exact. No one ever thought that day was bad luck. No one even believed it. But when night came, bad luck stroke. Donatello disappeared into thin light, wandering where he'll be landing. April and Casey came for movie night but they both fought. The Shredder won this battle and everything changed.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Everyone wished that the world will never change. Even the Hamato Family wished that their family is always there. But it was same...as it never was. Sure, there are some from the past that survived. But what the change was...was their future. The sun was slowly going down and Michelangelo's face was a bit wet with tears. He always wished that the future will never change. But sometimes, there are some wishes that never come true.

**Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone**

He remembered a flashback once. It was September 11, 2001 and New York was attacked. A lot died.

* * *

_The sounds of the bomb scared 13-year old Michelangelo. Of all his brothers, he was the only one who didn't mature. He cried as he heard every bomb explode, every piece crash and as every person died. Their families and friends weeped for their loss. They never knew who caused this. Police were on their search and hospitals would check up on them._

_Raph heard his cries. He wanted to punch him but instead, he hugged Mikey. "It's okay Mikey. We're safe. It's okay..."Raph said those words all over again. In return, Mikey returned the hug. They hugged for a long time until it all stopped._

_From that day on, he wished that this never happened again._

* * *

But for the truth, it did happen but much worse came.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

Finally, he made it to Splinter's grave. "Hey father. Things never changed since then. This time, Casey died and we haven't found Don yet. It's almost the same. Father, I don't know what to do know. This world...this future...it's a nightmare...but a real nightmare that came true for all. I don't know when this will be finished. I just hope that one day, it will."Mikey said.

**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Wait, hope? Is that it? They lost because they lost hope? Is that it? All they need is hope? The words of his own father before they went topside for the first time rang on to Michelangelo's ears.

_"Remember my sons, no matter what, we must never lose hope even in the most dangerous trials that will come around."_

"I got to go. I think I know what to do now."Mikey said. He ran quickly back to the city.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

He saw police men trapping a certain turtle.

"Don?"

Instantly, he saved him.

But what he never knew was that wasn't the real Don.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.**

From a cliff, he saw a purple cape. Unmasking it, there was a certain figure.

The real Donatello.

"Be safe, my brothers. You're lives will end soon."the real Don said. "Brother of yours?"a voice asked. It was actually a priest. "Yes. One of them. Let's go."Don said. Soon, they set out.

* * *

**I personally think that SAINW is a combination of Adventure Time's Mushroom War and Sonic Underground. But its more of the Sonic Underground.**

**Thanks for reading it and REVIEW!**

**Also, I found something interesting on youtube. Search "TMNT Same As It Never Was Opening Theme" by Yoraeness. It's freakin' awesome!**

**Also, I personally think that this happened at Friday the 13th since it's Bad Luck Day but it's your decision. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to cliffhanger killing, I decided to make another chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and questions like: Why is the "real" Don not dead? And what happened to him then? Especially: And why is he with a priest?! Oh man, I laughed at that question...well, a bit. So this is the sequel already. So warning, these answers are not real. Bust in and ask Eastman and Laird. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em.**

**Song: Lilium**

* * *

**Losing Innocence 2**

The new day arises. The brand new day of freedom and cleansing of the tainted world finally came true. Now the world once again will come to peace and Earth will once again be an untainted planet.

A few days later, a flag from every country was raised and sang their national anthem while remembering the four heroic mutants that saved them. When they knew that their father died, some say "I'm sure their father is really proud of them up high in heaven.". And sure, he was. But no one knew what happened to the turtle Donatello. April said "It was not the Donnie here. It was the Donnie thirty years back when he was just a teenager." and sure, they were still proud of him.

They demolished the palaces of the Shredder and built homes, buildings and other construction needed for the needy. At the center of every place of Shredder, they demolished it and built a memorial museum for the four heroic turtles; each having their own columns. Some of thsoe who survived when inside the abandoned lair and gathered everything that was left; meditation technique books, albums, punching bag...well let me just cut short...everything. They even grabbed their mask, attire, and whatever all left on their bodies. They even found Mikey's arm and decided to reattach it instead of displaying it.

The funeral came.

Father Roger was assigned to be at the funeral with Don. Upon hearing the names of his three brothers, shocked and fear crushed his heart. He knew it. His brothers were killed. If he just stood up and fought thirty years ago, none of this would have happened. Tears flowed on Don's cheek s but no one noticed.

* * *

As the next day came, the funeral was ready. Everyone in America including April who sat on the first row came. The rest watched on TV and thanked the Lord that He made them well and praised Splinter for raising them right. They hoped that their father proud, somehow.

As they entered, April was shocked to dee the real Don.

"Don? Is that...the real you?'April asked. Don nodded. "I came back from a missionary."Don said.

He looked at each coffin, memories of his brothers flowing through his head.

Soon, the choir began.

**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

"We all here today to say our final farewell to the greatest heroes who saved us from this corruption; Hamato Leonardo, Hamato Raphael and Hamato Michelangelo. They are brothers...for thirty years, they've been trying to save us with a group of resistance. Most importantly, they've trying to search for their brother Hamato Donatello. And here he is, standing beisde me."Father Roger said. Dn allowed the tears to flow freely.

_"We were a team...how the shell did you just abandon us?"_

_I'm sorry. We were suppose to be a team. We should have been fighting Shredder...all of us in the first place. But I caused everything like this. How can I be smart...when I'm not the wisest? _Don thought as he looked at his brothers' coffins.

**Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
**  
Only the first row which were the resistance, stood up and looked at the coffins. Each of them still. Tears flowed down their cheeks, especially April. For a long time, they've been great friends. April remembered a flashback; a funny one to be exact.

_Mikey tosses the marshmallow at Raph's nose. Mikey laughs. Soon, Raph already beat up Mikey. Leo and Donnie tried to stop but are ended up in the wrestle. Casey decided to join in the fun, wrestling the turtles on the grass._

_"Well, we are a family. But, will we be able to teach the kids some manners?"April asked, looking a Splinter. "I assure you, Ninjutsu is difficult enough, I am not a miracle worker."Splinter said._

April chuckled.

**O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium**

As the instrumental was played, Donnie was the last. They decided to bring Splinter's body. As he looked at Splinter's body, a tear flew. "I'm sorry, father. I failed you."Don said.

He went to Leo's coffin.

"Leo, thanks for being a leader...for the times that you protected us. Remember when we got stuck in the sewers when we were nine? It was really fun. Keep up the good work."Donnie said.

Don turned to Raph.

"Raph...I don't have much to say but...keep that hothead brain of yours. Remember when you chased Mikey when he painted your ShellCycle Pink? Oh man, we all laughed when you were asleep...even Sensei who was in a laughing fit. Good times. Thanks for not trying to control your temper...even though you twisted my arm after sensei gave us the talk. I remembered after that, you vomited the whole time. Mikey tamed you for some pizza and you almost killed him for it. Nice job, Raph. Thanks."Don said.

Lastly, he turned to Mikey. Such innocence tainted, why?

"Mikey...you were the most awesome brother anyone one could ever have. Even though you were a pain in the shell, you were really cool. I just don't know why you changed. Mikey, we didn't mean for you to tell you to grow up. We were just stressed. Sorry about that. Now I regret it. I wished you were carefree again. You always said that I'm the glue of the family. Thanks...but it was actually you. That's why I never wanted you to grow up...you'll become a harsh, man. I hope Leo and Raph will learn it too. I love ya, bro. Don't forget that."Don said. But here's the miracle: Mikey's balnk face turned into Mikey's famous smile. Don let mixtures of tears of sadness and joy flow through.

**Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.**

Now, they were gonna bury them. The rain fell so they pulled up umbrellas. Each one put a flower on their coffin. Don layed a big bouquette of flowers each on their caskets.

The rain poured harder as their coffins sunked in.

Soon, they left.

**O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium. **

Don threw a flower. He was only left alone. He couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I love you all."

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short. I'm so lazy today.**

**Review? **

**Nipah! ;)**


End file.
